1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to safe and arming devices for use in guided missiles, and more particularly to such safe and arming devices which utilize pneumatic operators to power the arming function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guided missiles launched from aircraft or from stationary launching devices are commonly designed to launch with an unarmed warhead, and to arm the warhead a predetermined time after launch. This prevents the possibility of the guided missile exploding prior to or during launch, and damaging the launching vehicle. One arming device which may be used to arm a guided missile warhead in response to the environmental conditions after launch, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,751 to Robert G. Palifka. This patent, entitled Arming Device, discloses a logic module system utilizing a spring energy storage means. The device is responsive to ram air pressure and utilizes a rotor and arming spring to translate linear piston motion into rotary motion. A series of interlocks prevent inadvertant arming of the device. Other safe and arming devices use gear train escapements and wind powered turbine wheels to provide a low RPM energy source for aligning an explosive train in response to slip stream air flow.
Prior art safe and arming devices which rely entirely on purely mechanical mechanisms or purely electrical circuits do not provide as adequate reliability of function and safety against premature function as do hybrid electro-mechanical devices.